


you can be afraid or you can be a fright (but you can't run from the fun tonight)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, No Plot/Plotless, teens and ups for curse words, this is random and just soft behavior without any plot whatsoever i just love them okay bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: Evie tries to convince Mal to wear a costume for Halloween night.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	you can be afraid or you can be a fright (but you can't run from the fun tonight)

“Do I have to?” Mal groaned.

“C’mon, M, it’s just for tonight,” Evie replied softly.

Mal looked over her shoulder from her spot on the bed. She loved Halloween. She got to eat unlimited candy and scare people. What she wasn’t so keen on, was dressing up. She didn’t need a costume. Mal was a dragon after all.

“Even Draco is in costume,” Evie continued, pointing to their black kitten that now had a little pair of bat wings (courtesy of Evie herself) carefully placed on his back. The kitten perked up, hearing his name and mewled at her.

“I don’t need a costume,” Mal grumbled, shaking her head.

“But I worked so hard on these!” Evie protested. “And you love this show,”

Mal looked at the costumes Evie was holding up, that she made from scratch. Evie went all out and made them matching She-Ra costumes and even if Mal wasn’t so inclined to wear hers, she had to admit they looked so realistic and so detailed. Once again, her girlfriend showed just how talented she is.

“I do,” Mal dropped the pencil on her hand and closed her sketchbook. “But couple costumes are so lame, E,” She whined. “Can’t we just go out and do what we always do? Get some candy and scare the shit out of some kids? We don’t need costumes for that,”

Mal regretted saying all that the minute she started talking. She watched Evie’s excitement fade and immediately felt bad for making Evie sad. Even Draco seemed to be judging her.

“Fine,” Evie mumbled, turning around to place the costumes back inside the closet.

Mal hated it. Evie looked like a sad puppy and Mal wouldn’t stand for it so she got up from the bed and walked over to Evie to try to make up for her own incessant stupidity.

“Hey,” Mal whispered, hugging Evie from behind. “I’m sorry, princess. That was insensitive of me. I’d be more than happy to dress up with you,”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Evie shook her head. Mal mentally kicked herself and tried again.

“Okay,” Mal sighed. “You know this isn’t, you know, my thing. But I do want to do it. Because I’m doing it with you. I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch. I’m so sorry, E,”

Evie slowly turned around in Mal’s embrace.

“Do you think I’m lame?”

“What?” Mal shook her head. “No, princess, of course not. Look… I’m not into certain things, that’s just how it is. But if they matter to you, then they matter to me. And if dressing up as the Catra to your Adora makes you happy, then I’m happy to do it,”

Evie loved it when Mal got sappy without realizing it and that made her smile. Mal took that as a good sign.

“I’m sorry,” She apologized again. “Can we change into our amazing costumes now?” Mal smiled.

Evie stopped looking like a sad puppy, grinning excitedly at Mal. She leaned to peck Mal’s lips.

“Apology accepted,”

Mal grinned back.

“So… Amazing?” Evie asked, blushing.

“Yeah,” Mal nodded. “E, everything you design is amazing. You’re so talented,”

Evie blushed harder and that was beautiful to watch. It was usually Evie making Mal blush. She was so good at it, it was entirely too easy for her to make Mal go all red in the face. Making Evie blush made Mal feel good.

“So, ready to put on your costume?” Evie held up the Catra costume in all its greatness. Evie even made the headpiece and the belts. “You don’t even need fake fangs; you have your own,”

“I sure do,” Mal grinned, pulling her actual dragon fangs out, making Evie giggle. “Alright, princess, let’s do this.”

Evie grinned so big Mal almost forgot how to breathe.

Then Mal watched Evie transform into Adora. With her blue hair in a ponytail and Adora’s classic She-Ra look (and somehow she found a replica of the She-Ra sword so she could walk around with it on her back) Mal truly forgot how to breathe.

“How do I look?” Evie asked, adjusting her ponytail.

“Hot, you look hot,” Mal replied, not being able to take her eyes off her.

Evie grinned smugly.

“Good.”

Then it was Evie’s turn to wait for Mal to slip into her costume and as soon as Mal realized she looked cool in it she walked over to Evie and placed her hands on Evie’s waist, looking up at her.

“Hey, Adora,” Mal smirked, making a very spot on impression of the character she was dressed as. That earned her a laugh from Evie.

“See, it’s the perfect costume for you,” Evie smiled. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, you big dork, we shall.”

Mal laughed blissfully when Evie walked out the door yelling ‘ _FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!’_ at the top of her lungs, without a care in the world.

//

Mal had to admit. Her night didn’t suck, at all. She thought about it, as she laid in bed holding her already sleeping girlfriend in her arms.

She didn’t even care for all the jokes Harry and Jay had to make about her cat-girl costume. Compared to them, the boys didn’t bother to go all out there.

She thought they all looked rather dorky, dressed up as some ghost band they saw on Netflix and only Harry stepped up his game by painting his nails and adding an extra layer of his usual eyeliner to his eyes.

_“Ah promised ah’d join them in whatever they chose tae go with,”_ He had said to justify his lack of flare. _“Aye, fine, ah lost a bet tae Carlos,”_ He then admitted.

After that, they got to wreak havoc like the chaotic teens they were. They all competed to see who got more candy, ran around the streets and scared a bunch of other kids. Jay and Harry might have pulled Chad’s pants down when he wasn’t looking and Mal might have pushed Doug into a puddle of water, but nothing they could prove.

Mal smiled to herself and was close to drifting off when she heard a noise.

Halloween was great but there was just no way their house was haunted, so at the risk of waking up Evie, Mal snuck of out bed as carefully as possible and looked around. It wasn’t a loud noise but it was weird enough for her to be wary.

It didn’t take her long until she found the source of the noise and she chuckled a little to herself.

“…M?” Mal then frowned because of course Evie would wake up in her absence.

“Right here, E,” Mal whispered as she walked back.

“What’s going on? Why are you out of bed?” Evie mumbled with a yawn.

“Our little buddy here seems to be tired of his costume,” Mal smiled sitting on the bed, holding their little kitten who had been desperately trying to get rid of the bat wings.

“Oh,” Evie sat up for a minute and carefully took the bat wings off. “I’m sorry, baby,”

They were so tired when they got home, they completely forgot about the wings. Draco mewled relieved and stared purring in Mal’s arms.

  
“None of you like costumes, huh?” Evie joked while nuzzling into her pillow again.

Mal chuckled and after placing Draco on her pillow, she spooned Evie.

“We love the gorgeous girl who made them, does that count?” Mal joked back.

“You’re cute.” Evie mumbled feeling sleep taking over her again.

“The costumes were great,” Mal whispered. “I can’t wait to see what you come up with for next year.”

Evie fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Again, idk what I'm doing.
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> :) x


End file.
